Here with me
by MarPotterWeasley
Summary: Aún podía verlo ahí, despertando cada uno de los poros de su piel y es que nunca lo había necesitado tanto.Pero abría los ojos y todo desaparecía.


Gracias a Lolis, Nemesiis y GinnyLilyPotter7 por sus reviews del fic Empezar de Nuevo, a todos los que la pusieron en favoritos y alertas, a las chicas del foro Chocolate y Menta por sus opniones (Natty, por fin terminé este!). De verdad, muchas gracias...  
>Ahora este es mi segundo fanfiction, espero y se deje leer, el título es por la canción del mismo nombre, la canta Dido. Las cursivas son recuerdos. Las negritas y cursivas son líneas de la canción.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here with me<strong>

_-Harry…_

_-Vamos, necesitas despejarte y comer…y no acepto un no por respuesta.- Él tiraba de su mano y es que Ginny estaba reacia a ir con él a los jardines._

_-Pero mañana tengo…- Sabía que si accedía y estaba a solas con él, no iba precisamente a comer y descansar._

_-Tu TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo sé.- Harry la volvió a interrumpir. Últimamente ella estaba más delgada y ojerosa. Estudiaba mucho. Y aunque para él seguía siendo hermosa, ya escuchaba los gritos de la señora Weasley si veía a su pequeña en esas condiciones.- Hermione me lo ha recordado toda la mañana. Tengo un trato: si eres buena y comes como debe de ser, prometo ayudarte a estudiar. Palabra de capitán._

_Ginny lo miró risueña y se acercó a él._

_-Está bien, acepto- y lo besó._

_-Ginevra…así no ayudas a que cumpla mi promesa- susurró Harry entrecortadamente._

_Ella sólo atinó a sonreír y volver a perderse en sus labios._

_...  
><em>

El sol entraba por la ventana. Intenso. Sin embargo, ella sentía que todo era frío su alrededor. Le importaba un carajo que el hermoso paisaje, visible desde su ventana, le dijera lo contrario. Parecía mentira que el día anterior estuvieran en la boda cuando hoy, el silencio de la casa aturdía. Todos estaban muy preocupados…y es que les podía suceder cualquier cosa.

Ginny estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Quieta. Observando.

La cama, el escritorio, el polvo, la huella de su mano sobre el escritorio que dejó hace dos días. Todo estaba igual y se aferraba a ello con desesperación. Cerró sus ojos. Aún podía verlo ahí parado, nervioso; sentirlo en sus labios, en su cabello, en su espalda. Despertando cada uno de los poros de su piel y es que nunca lo había necesitado tanto.

Pero abría los ojos y todo desaparecía.

_**...I don't wanna move the things. It may change my memories...**_

_**oOoOo  
><strong>_

_**-**__¿Algún día me llevarás a ese lugar?_

_-¿Al cine? Si tú quieres- Harry se encogió de hombros- yo sólo fui una vez hace muchos años._

_Ginny volteó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla._

_-Entonces tú y yo… en el cine. Juntos. Todos los días. ¿Te gusta?- Se recargó en su hombro pegándose más a él. Harry se veía particularmente triste._

_Entonces él suspiró y pegando su cabeza con la de ella, susurró:_

_-Me encanta- Una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro._

_...  
><em>

Desesperada y molesta, así es como se encontraba Ginny Weasley en ese momento.

-Ginny…

-Delmeza, ahora no por favor, estoy harta que…

-Neville te busca- la chica la interrumpió antes de que la pelirroja terminara de descargarse con ella y la dejó sola en el dormitorio.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su cama. En la mañana la castigaron por defender a una alumna de primero, la espalda aún le dolía como el demonio y su humor no ayudaba en nada.

No tenía idea de dónde estaban, lo último que supo de ellos fue que entraron al ministerio y que por poco los atrapan "estúpido Potter" pensaba en estos momentos, porque lo único que quería era romperle la cabeza a coscorrones o como mínimo lanzarle un mocomurciélago que no se le quitara en meses; aunque la verdad cuando oyó la noticia, casi se desmaya del susto e intenta fugarse de Hogwarts, porque allí encerrada se siente completamente inútil.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y golpea su almohada con violencia… porque sigue estando molesta. Y está llorando.

Es la tercera vez desde que llegó al colegio que lo hace y no le gusta en lo absoluto. Ella es Ginevra Weasley. No llora, actúa. Busca soluciones…y las encuentra.

Corre hacia su baúl y la busca desesperada, esa moneda que le dio Hermione en su cuarto curso debería estar en el mismo lugar donde la dejó. Se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe cuando la encuentra. Tenía que buscar a Neville y decirle…cierto, él ya le estaba esperando abajo.

Y es que esta guerra era demasiado grande para un chico de 17 años, pensó con rabia mientras salía del dormitorio. Y este amor que le quemaba y la dejaba sin respiración, era aún más grande que la distancia y el tiempo. Porque de algo estaba segura: él volvería y la miraría con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes que le prometían tantas cosas y que ya le cumplieron otras más.

Y ella no descansaría hasta que eso sucediera.

_**I won't live**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**oOooOooOo  
><strong>_

_-Vamos capitán, ¿soy demasiado rápida para usted?- se burló._

_Harry sonrió de medio lado y la siguió. Ella tenía la snitch en sus manos…al igual que su corazón, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. _

_Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura la agarró por la cintura y la subió a su propia escoba. Ginny gritó._

_-¿Decías?- preguntó él con un dejo de arrogancia._

_Ella sólo reía a carcajadas que terminaron contagiándolo a él._

_...  
><em>

Despertar y seguir vivo era maravilloso. No haber sido atrapados en el ministerio, un alivio. Pero descubrir que su sonrisa y su mirada sólo fueron parte de un sueño le dolía, lo desesperaba y esas ganas que tenía de gritar a la nada su nombre, crecían y lo convencían de hacer esa locura. Porque tal vez de esa manera lo escuchen y le respondan que también lo extrañan.

Porque él no sabía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella para encontrar un poco de paz.

...

_- ¿Qué opinas?- ella lo miró con emoción en los ojos. Estaban en los jardines, cerca del bosque prohibido._

_- ¿Quidditch profesional? Me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque si tu madre se molestó al principio por que Fred y George prefirieron las bromas a un puesto en el ministerio, contigo va a pegar el grito en el cielo._

_-Cierto, pero vas a estar conmigo cuando pase eso ¿no?_

_-Siempre._

_**...I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide...**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can´t breath**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

* * *

><p>Listo! aplausos? tomatazos? jajaja<br>Los recuerdos son párrafos de historias que nunca pude terminar XD  
>Espero y que las líneas de la canción no rompan con el ritmo de la historia porque a mi me parecían importantes y especiales para la misma<br>Que tengan un bonito día, aquí donde vivo ya nos nevó... así que para que se me quite el frío escriban muchos reviews jajajaja  
>Nos vemos!<br>Mar.  
>0712/2011


End file.
